Elena Gilbert: The Afterlife
by TWILIFE2011
Summary: I'm basically writing season 4 myself, the way that I and many other would like for it to go. I'm just making it up as I go along but it should be good fun... Canon, rated M for language and future lemons with the right Salvatore ha!


_**Previously on the Vampire Diaries: **_

Elena was rushed to hospital by caring brother Jeremy after she collapsed. Meredith gave her some vamp blood and she was fighting fit again.

Meanwhile the Salvatore brothers were on a road trip to dump a desiccating Klaus in the ocean.

Elijah made a return looking super hot but super pissed, and made a deal with Elena to get Klaus back. The deal went sour and pumped up vamp hunter Alaric staked Klaus with the stake that mamma original made, rendering Klaus dead.

Rebekah, distraught over Nicklaus' death stands in the middle of the road so Matt and Elena crash off Wickery Bridge.

Elena dies to save Matt and those baby blue eyes and the season ends when she gasps back to life.

Ohh and in between all of this she OBVIOUSLY chose the wrong brother damnit!

_**Elena Gilbert: The Afterlife.**_

_**Episode 1: Elena vs The Change.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I own nothing TVD related unless any of this happens in season 4 and then I am claiming those rights!

_**A/N: **_So the vampire diaries season finale was epic but I had my own thoughts on how season 4 should roll, so I'm writing it myself, yes you read that right...I will be your executive producer and bring you season 4 early. You know how that saying goes 'if you want something done right, do it yourself' ha well I'm doing it. So whoever reads this I want you to imagine it playing out in your head like it was on TV.

If you do read it, please leave me a little review and let me know what you think of my 'show' :)

_**Annndddddd ACTION!**_

"What's happening to me?" I asked Stefan panicking, seen as though I woke up on a morgue table.

He looked at me with his broody Stefan look. "Elena, when Jeremy brought you to hospital after you collapsed, you didn't just faint. Your brain was hemorrhaging and Meredith gave you vampire blood to heal you. Then when Matt's truck went off Wickery bridge into the river, you died with the blood still in your system, you're in transition." He hung his head like he was ashamed of himself.

I took a minute to let that information process, I was in transition. How could this of happened to me? I never wanted this, to become a vampire... it wasn't in my plan.

"Look Elena," Stefan took my hand in his. "I know that you never wanted this, you wanted to grow old and have kids someday. This is all my fault, I ruined your entire life. I should have stayed away from you but I was selfish and I couldn't, you should hate me for what I have done."

I pulled my hand out of Stefan's and jumped down from the table. "Shut up, just shut up. I can't think... I can't deal with your self loathing right now. What am I going to do? I never thought I would have to make the decision to become a vampire or die." I started to pace the room, scraping my fingers through my hair, I was beginning to feel agitated. Then something hit... "Alaric... if I died then Ric, he's dead isn't he?"

"Yes, he's dead." A pang of grief struck me as I heard Damon's voice say those words sadly from behind me.

I spun round on my heel and threw my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. "Why does everyone I care about get taken away from me?"

"Shush, everything is going to be okay. We'll get through this, we always do." Damon said trying to comfort me.

"Nothing is going to be okay," I take a step back and look at both brothers. "Everyone around me dies, I'm cursed. The only way any of you who are left will survive, is if I'm not around. I'm not going to complete the transition." I let out a shaky breath.

They both looked at each other and then back to me. "Are you crazy, what do you mean you're not going to complete it? Of course you will I'll make damn sure that you do." Damon spoke first.

"It's her decision Damon." Stefan added.

Damon glared at him. "What? So you're just prepared for her to die, just sit back and do nothing?"

"Damon, we both know that this is not what she wants. It's about time we started to let her make her own decisions."

"Both of you stop. It is my life and I will choose how I live it. I don't want to be a vampire." I yelled and left the room.

When I arrived home Jeremy was sitting at the kitchen table with Bonnie and Caroline. "Hey guys." I said as I took a seat.

They all looked at me with solemn looks but never said a word. We sat awkwardly silent for a few minutes before Jeremy decided to speak. "What are you thinking Elena? Why would you not complete the transition? Damon called and told us what you had told them." He reached across the table and took a hold of my hand tightly. "I can't lose you, we have lost so much already. How can I just sit back and watch my sister die after everything we've been through? You're the strongest person I know, you can deal with being a vampire."

I gave him a small smile. "Jer, yeah I probably could handle being a vampire but I don't want to. Everything that has happened in Mystic Falls in the last three years happened because of me. Vicky, Jenna, John, Alaric... the list goes on but they died because of me. Klaus came here because of me, he ripped this town apart and for what? My blood, guys don't you see that it's all my fault and I can't put any of you in any more danger."

"That's not true." Caroline said sternly.

I looked at her, "Katherine turned you into a vampire to get back at me Caroline," I turn my gaze to Bonnie. "Damon turned your mother into a vampire to save my life, it will be better all round if I just take myself out of the equation."

"Elena, all the bad stuff that has happened, we got over it. We dealt with it because it was to save you, we love you, of course we're not going to blame you for anything that has happened." Bonnie tried to reassure me but it wasn't working in the slightest.

"I've made my decision, I will not become a vampire. I haven't got long and there are some things I have to take care of. Are you going to help me? I understand if you won't but this is going to happen and it would be much easier if I had all of you behind me." I asked my brother and two best friends. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

It was time to say goodbye.

* * *

Three years ago the only thing I was worried about was breaking up with my boyfriend and best friend Matt. We grew up together, he was my safety net and I died making sure that Stefan got him out of the car first, so he was first on my round of goodbyes.

"Hey you." He said smiling as I walked into his room. He was still in the hospital, and had no idea what was going on.

"Hi, so Meredith said you're going to be just fine. That's great news Matt." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Yeah, they are just keeping me in overnight for observation but I can go home tomorrow. Did Meredith give you the all clear?" He asked, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling.

"Not exactly, Matt." I got up and perched next to him on the bed. "When I was brought in last night, I didn't just have a concussion it was worse but Meredith helped me. She gave me vampire blood to heal me." Matt's face dropped and the sparkle left his eyes. "When we crashed, we were trapped but Stefan came to rescue us. I made him get you out of the water and to safety first but when he came back for me it was too late. I died with the vampire blood still in my system."

A tear fell from Matt's eye, "You... you died to save me?" I nodded my head slightly, "So now what... you're a vampire? I'm so sorry Elena."

"I'm in transition but I'm not going to complete it Matt. I made my decision and I have come to say goodbye," He went to speak but I pressed my finger against his lips. "Don't try talk me out of it, it's what I want. I just want you to know that I have always loved you in my own way, you've always had a special place in my heart." I leant forward and kissed him softly on the lips. "I'll never forget you Matt Donovan." I stood up and went to walk out.

"Elena, wait." He called, I stopped and turned around. "Thank you for everything and just know that I never stopped loving you." He shot me his beautiful smile, I smiled back and left. Tears soaking my face I ran out of the hospital and straight to the boarding house.

* * *

Stefan and Damon came into my life and flipped my world upside down and while in their world I have faced death and destruction, I have also never felt stronger when I'm with them. Their love for me consumes them as mine does for them and I will carry my love for them wherever I end up.

As I stood outside looking up at the house, I realised that saying goodbye to them was going to be harder than I thought. I sat on the wall in front of the house trying to figure out what I was going to say when the door opened and they both came and sat on either side of me. I sat there completely still, gazing up at the stars. I felt them both take one of my hands each and thats when the tears started to fall.

"I... I know you two think I'm making the wrong choice but it's better this way," I choked out. "You don't see it now but in time you'll realise that my choice was the best choice. We knew this day would come, whether it's today or in sixty years but I just want you both to know that even though we have been through some really dark times. You two have been the best thing to ever happen to me, you have loved me in ways that nobody else could ever dream of loving someone." I took a moment to catch my breath, I was starting to feel weak. "You both share my heart and I love you but this has to be the way it ends. Thank you for everything you have done for me and for protecting me, you'll never know how much it meant to me."

"Elena, please don't do this. Don't leave me... us, you can't. The thought of you not being here is too much to handle. Complete the transition, we can help you deal with it." Damon pleaded.

I shook my head. "No, I can't. I can't do it, don't make this harder than it already is. If I wasn't already dying, saying goodbye to you would have killed me anyway. You both lived for a hundred and fifty years before me and you will live longer than that after me. With me gone you can both get on with your lives again, nothing holding you back. You can do whatever, wherever you want. Promise me that you will live long and find happiness."

"I thought I could handle your decision but I can't, I can't live without you Elena. I _won't_ live without you." Stefan yelled and then took off running at vampire speed.

I stood quickly off the wall, I went dizzy and fell. Damon caught me before I hit the ground. "It's starting, you're getting weak."

"Take me to the graveyard, Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline are there setting things up for me." He looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes but set off to the graveyard with me in his arms.

* * *

When we arrived, I saw the twinkling lights of all the candles around my mom, dad and Jenna's gravestones. Damon set me on my feet but I was too weak to stand, Jeremy took me and carried me over to the graves, placing me down gently beside them. If I was going to die anywhere I was going to die beside my family.

Bonnie and Caroline put a blanket over me and sat beside me. They were both crying but they knew what I wanted and they respected my decision; they didn't try to stop me or change my mind. Jeremy sat in front of me cross legged and Damon just stood looking down at me, I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. It shattered my heart seeing him like that but he would get over me in time.

"Are you comfortable?" Bonnie asked me.

"Yeah," I said weakly. "Find Stefan, I want him to be here. He took off and I never said goodbye."

"I'm on it." Caroline sprung to her feet and took off in a flash.

Jeremy took Caroline's place at the side of. "Thank you for taking care of me sis, you have given everything to protect me. I won't say goodbye, it's too hard but I'll see you soon... I love you." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed me cheek.

I nuzzled my head into his neck, "You better stay in school and do great things or you might just see my ghost kick your ass." We both chuckled lightly, then I started crying.

"Hey you, enough of that," Bonnie squeezed my hand. "You have been the most amazing friend anyone could ask for. You have been there for me through good and bad, we've had our ups and downs but we made it through the other side. You don't want to be a vampire, I get that and I know this is goodbye but we'll see each other again someday." She kissed my hand.

I gave her a small smile, I couldn't move much now. I was getting weaker by the minute and I knew my time was up soon but I wasn't scared I felt strangely at peace. I was ready to die, I just didn't want to leave everyone behind. I wanted to speak, to say something, anything else but I just couldn't.

I tried anyway. "Da... Damon," it came out like a strangled moan but he was crouched in front of me so he must of heard me.

"Don't try and talk, I know what you want to say and it's okay. You don't have to say sorry," He cradled my face in his hands. "I love you Elena Gilbert, always carry that with you." I felt his soft lips on mine and felt his warm tears fall onto my face and in that moment I felt content, like I could just let go and stop fighting the darkness but I had to hold on. I needed to see Stefan's face one last time.

As if on cue, I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them Stefan was in Damon's place in front of me. I couldn't move anything and I just wanted to give him a smile just so he knew that it was okay. He didn't say anything to me but he looked at me like he knew this wasn't goodbye. His lips crashed to mine. The kiss wasn't sweet like a goodbye kiss should be. It was forced and desperate, and then I tasted it, warm thick liquid overtook my mouth and my senses but I couldn't spit it out because Stefan's lips were pressed to mine.

The only thing I could do was swallow, my mind was screaming at me to just let go and die but my body had other ideas. My gums felt like they were ripping, I could feel my face moving like my veins were trying to burst out of my eyeballs and all of my senses were on high alert. I didn't want to drink that blood that he forced into my mouth but I did. I felt it smoothly making its way down down my throat, it felt like it caressed its path with silk.

When Stefan's lips finally left mine I no longer felt weak, I felt strong and I wanted more blood. I craved it. But he didn't give me enough to satisfy my need for it.

"What did you do?" I heard Damon shout.

"I saved her! I wasn't going to watch her die!" Stefan yelled back.

"You gave her human blood, what the hell were you thinking Stefan? She didn't want this and you have forced it on her! She will hate you forever!" I heard Jeremy snap.

"I'd rather she hated me for all eternity than lose her altogether." Stefan said matter of factly.

I heard Bonnie getting involved in their argument and I couldn't listen to it anymore. I was thirsty, I would deal with them later. I was up and halfway through the cemetery in a nanosecond before I heard Damon.

"Erm, guys, where's Elena?"

**Well people that is a rap on episode 1, what did you all think? I think it was a pretty good episode, sad in places but what would the vampire diaries be without a few tears?**

**Next time on Elena Gilbert: The Afterlife.**

Elena is getting high on the people blood, in her effort to forget about the bastard Stefan who forced the people blood on her.

Damon teams up with Caroline to start operation 'bunny blood' but Elena is finding it difficult to adjust.

Tyler/Klaus makes an appearance, which shocks everyone because Tyler is supposed to be dead but Bonnie has done some hocus pocus on his ass.


End file.
